This invention deals with jointing the corners of picture frames made of mouldings or similar profiled strips or edgings (hereinafter referred to as mouldings) with the usual 45.degree. mitre at their ends, which are jointed to each other at right angles with the aid of a special angle jointing unit. The invention also relates to the angle jointing unit itself.
The invention is intended for use in particular when framing paintings, graphic works, photographs, posters and other printed matter.
Several different methods for manufacturing frames, which are made of mouldings with the aid of various angle jointing units intended to lock the strip ends at an angle of 90.degree., are known. As a rule, the mouldings are die-cast of plastic or metal or are manufactured of metal in some other way. Frame models of this type also generally permit the object which is to be framed, e.g. a painting or an etching with a covering sheet of glass, to be fixed in position in a rapid and simple means without requiring to use e.g. of a hammer and nails. A screwdriver is, however, usually necessary. Despite their generally acknowledged advantages, most known framing methods are, however, so complicated that they cannot compete, e.g. in price, with conventional, simple frame models manufactured manually in trade shops, even if the original idea behind these solutions was to make it possible for the consumer to carry out the framing work himself. A certain disproportion occurs particularly when framing various prints, photographs and amateur art, since the frames may cost many times the value of the object which is to be framed.